Surprises and Betrayal
by Katherine Everhart
Summary: With Noctis being forced into a marriage, with the soon traitorous Stella Nox Fleuret, but falling more so in love with her body guard and his training partner, Lightning, can their love and fighting skill conquer over an invasion that threatens the entire kingdom? Lightning x Noctis pairing. Rated M for language, adult themes and future sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh so, I'm more or less just experimenting with this. Since Verses isn't even out yet, it's kinda of hard to image exactly how Noctis would act, but I'm going to do my best with how I see him.

Plus I'm totally sick of everyone portraying him as some asshole :I

So yeah, this idea came from my friend telling me about one of her cheesy regency romance novels and I don't know, this idea just blossomed in my head.

Rated M for language, adult themes and sexual content~ ;D

I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter one: Pink over Blonde

Noctis POV

I was awoken from a deep and wonderful slumber by a loud and rhythmic pounding on my chambers door. "Prince Noctis, your father requests your presence in the main throne room in approximately thirty minutes."

With a reluctant groan, I look at the blocked red numbers on the alarm clock and it read '6:30'. Could I not have a day to sleep in? "Yes. Alright." Sitting up, I stretch my arms and release a small yawn and debate about what sort of hell awaits me as I get up and throw on some semi-formal clothes and brush out my hair.

And no. I do not use hair gel. It just seems to want to stay like this and refuses to be any other way.

Opening the door to the hallway, I yawn yet again as the guard speaks, "Good morning, your highness."

I nod to him and say it back, without the title of course and make my way down the hallway and push open the doors to the throne room, where my father, the all intimidating King of Nomura, sat presently with a.. happy smirk on his face that sent a chill up my spine. This can't end well for me.

"My boy! I hope you didn't have plans this afternoon because I will be introducing you to your new fiancee!" He stood up from his throne and walked over to me. I stood there... shocked.

"Fiancee? I... Why didn't I hear about this until now? Who is she?" Jeez, I'm not that old. I'm only twenty two and yet I already need a fiancee? Father is in good health! I shouldn't... Grrrr.

"I knew you would reject the idea and try to weasel your way out of it if you had known ahead of time. Her name is Stella Nox Fleuret. She comes from a very prestigious noble family in Tenebrae and-"

I cut him off. "We recently got out of a war with Tenebrae. Is it wise to already be having marriages with them?"

He simply chuckled. Oh he was not my favorite indeed. "What better way to settle things once and for all! She's beautiful! Simply stunning, you will love her!" he slung his arm around me and proceeded out the door. "I knew you wouldn't be all for it, but don't worry 'bout it! I arranged a tailor and stylist to come meet you at noon. I was even so kind as to allow your friend to come with you and offered to pay for a new suit for him too. No need to thank, just be here on time; five sharp my boy!"

And just like that, I was practically thrown out the door in his excitement and stumbled a bit, falling back onto a familiar obnoxious blond. "So I hear ya getting married! How exciting." Prompto, my crazy and overly flirtatious with anything that walks, best friend playfully shoved my shoulder.

I offered a small laugh, but really not amused. "Oh shut up! I'm too young to be married! I haven't even fallen in love yet. How unfair." I playfully pouted my lips. Oh I would only act this way with him, everyone else would make fun.

We started walking down to the game room to pass some time. I did not feel like working with this on my shoulders. "Royal marriages aren't about love bro, sorry. It's not even that important. The only thing you need to do is create an heir. If anything I wish I were you; I saw her photograph; I'd tap that!"

With a gasp I punch his arm. "Oh for the love of Etro shut up!" We both laughed. "I don't want such meaningless things. Haven't you ever imagined falling in love?"

"Nope. That's virgin boy talk." That got him another punch to the arm.

One week previously at the Guardian Corps HQ

"You mean to say that I'll be gone for 6 months?" The pink haired solider was obviously anything but happy.

"I understand that is a lot of time... but you would get a significant pay raise and a bonus."

"What will I be doing?" Suddenly, intrigued.

"Serving as the body guard of Stella Nox Fleuret and her Fiancee, the Prince of Nomura until they are officially wed, then the task will be given solely to the kingdom of Nomura."

_Oh great. Babysitting a bunch of spoiled rich people._ "I'll take it. I leave in a week, yes?" Lightning stood up, saluted and turned around to walk out.

"A plane will be here for you at 8:00 am in one week. Sharp."

This is going to be a long 6 months.

Aren't I looking at the wrong person?

Noctis POV

With a heavy sigh, the prince opened up the door to the throne room for the second time that day. The first thing I heard was laughter... his fathers and a females. Once the King noticed him, a huge smile formed across his lips. "Noctis my boy, come meet your lovely bride!"

A girlish giggle, "Oh you flatter me your highness." She turned around and there she stood, a very slim blond girl with unique violet eyes, wearing an all white dress. She gripped the sides of the dress and curtsied to me. "I'm Stella Fleuret, it's a pleasure to meet you, my prince."

Since it was a formal situation, I took her hand and bowed to her, just grazing my lips passed her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine. Noctis Lucius Caelum." I spoke dryly. Something about her seemed... off. She seemed friendly, but I had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I opened my mouth to speak but my father interjected. "I hope your life here is a comfortable one!"

"Oh I'm sure it will be, sir." She gave him a smile and then me. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She looked behind her and stood a ways back and gestured for another to walk forward.

I stood frozen. I had never been so captivated by a person, by anything for that matter before. She was so unique and strikingly beautiful. The soft pinkish hair, perfect features and blue eyes that seemed to pierce right into ones soul. "This will be my body guard, and your training partner, for the next 6 months!"

I offered out my hand to her, but she didn't take it, so I dropped it back and just looked at her. She didn't curtsey or even look me in the eyes. "Can you not speak? Or are you just shy?" I joked a bit on the last one.

At last, she spoke. "Lightning. Lightning Farron."

Stella spoke again, "She's from all the way in Cocoon."

"And you'll be training with me? I'm sure they sent you here because you're skilled, so... I'm pretty eager."

Truth be told, Lightning was itching for some sort of action after a plane ride and being in an unfamiliar place. "Whenever you're free." She blandly.

"Okay. So, now?"

All eyes seemed to fall on us as we gave each other an intense stare.

Authors Note: Sorry for it being really short! I just wanted to get all the boring stuff out of the way so we can get the fun romantic, angsty and dramatic parts~

I would really love and appreciate reviews. I'm always down for some constructive criticism and if you imagined Noctis in a different sort of way, I'd love to take it into consideration :]


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the positive feedback and messages :D_

_And to be honest right now I'm totally winging this entire chapter because I have no idea how to like... progress into what I want right now XD_

_So yeah, praying for the best with this._

_And of course, all rights go to their respective owners; I own nothing. _

Chapter 2: It never goes as planned

_Noctis POV_

My moment of intense, entrancing gaze was broken by the booming voice of a king, "Is now really the proper time for that? We should be showing your bride and the solider around the castle and getting you all ready for your welcoming and announcement party."

I looked away from the blue eyed woman to face my father, my surprise quite apparent in my widening eyes. "Party? On the first night they arrive?"

He just smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "No time to waste! The sooner the better!"

Lightning made an audible gulp and then a disappointed sigh and went back to crossing her arms, returning to her stoic position. "We'll show you girls to your rooms. They'll all be in the same corridor, near Noctis."

And then we started walking. Time seemed to pass by so slowly and we didn't really know what exactly it was we were supposed to say to each other. My father and Stella were making idle chit-chat ahead of me and Lightning, who were silently trailing behind and listening to the conversation about dress choices for this evening and how she would enter upon announcement.

We stopped at the room next to mine and stood in the center of the hallway. He pointed, "That's my sons room, this will be for you, Stella, until you're married and then of course you'll be sleeping with Noctis." He paused briefly and turned around, pointing to the door across from the two others. "And Lightning, you will be staying here." He said everything to bluntly and smoothly, and yet he was talking about me sleeping with some woman. My skin crawled a bit.

"I must be off. You three get ready!" my father spoke once again.

"Excuse me... Your highness?" Lightning spoke up, her voice breaking the sound of shuffling feet as we started to have already moved into different directions.

"Hmm?" the King stopped and turned his head, not following facing her... which for some reason bothered me. It wasn't respectful.

"I'll be going to this party on duty. I don't think I need to be uhh... dressed up. My uniform should be fine."

"No. Regardless of whether you're on duty, you will look the part and fit into this palace like a chameleon." He started to walk again, but quickly paused in his steps. "I don't want the entire nobility of Namura knowing that Stella was left with a female protector, and training with my son none the less. Blend in."

There was a moment of silence in the air, thick with tension that made me uncomfortable. Stella, being smart enough to sense the atmosphere excused herself to go into her room, to the restroom, telling Lightning to get ready with her.

Lightning finally spoke, her face showing no emotion, but her eyes having a threatening sting to them. "Yes, of course. I'll do as instructed."

"Good girl. I'll see you all this evening." He walked away, and I stood frozen in the hallway. I didn't think my father as a man who would so bluntly and openly discriminate. Lightning stood equally frozen, fists clenched before turning towards Stellas door and reaching out her hand.

"Lightning." Oops. That just kind of... blurted out from me.

"I apologize for what my father said. It was uncalled for and disrespectful. I'm sorry, on his behalf." I stood stiff and bowed slightly to her. Even it felt weird to me. The only person I had ever bowed to was my own parents.

I felt hands reach out at my shoulders and I was pushed up straight, standing face to face with the pink haired soldier. "You are a prince. You should not be bowing to me. It's alright. Thank you for you apology." I looked into her eyes and I could just tell... she was hiding some sort of sadness within her. The serious and outward demeanor was just masking it.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to grab hold of her and find out everything that was held a secret in those blue eyes.

"I... I'll see you this evening." My own words seemed to just stumble out of my mouth. She smiled, it was small, but it was a smile none the less. She was probably smiling at my foolishness.

"Yes. See you." She turned and opened the door, stepping in and leaving me in my own thoughts.

I opened the door to my room and stepped in, quickly closing the door behind me and covering my face with my hands, pushing them up to tangle in my hair, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Things are going to get complicated quickly... aren't they?"

_Lightning POV_

Walking in the door, I had never seen such an extravagant room. The light gray walls were detailed in a Victorian era type pattern that was a pure white. The bedding and other sorts of decorations were all either a golden color or a shimmering silver.

Stella was standing in front of a full length mirror, already getting her measurements done for this evening. She smiled a sad smile at me, "Lightning... Can I admit something to you?"

Oh great, would this be like some frilly girl talk? That's what princesses do, right? "Yes, of course."

The blonde looked down and sighed, "I don't believe that the prince is going to be suitable to me..." I looked at her with an obviously confused look on my face. "Oh.. no no, I don't mean that I think he's a bad person or anything of the sort! But, from a romantic partner stand point... He's too stoic, proper... and... safe."

Now I was even more confused. "Wouldn't a princess want someone who is elegant and proper?"

She sighed and turned around, letting the seamstress begin to string white fabric together. The elderly woman with the thread in her hands didn't seem to speak English... or maybe she was just being polite and ignoring the conversation. "Well, yes, you would assume so but.. I want more fun than that! It would be just wonderful to having a daring, risky, out going and bubbly type of person as a partner... Being stuck in one place for so long until now, I want someone who I can have fun with... you know?"

Fun? Wasn't this originally a political marriage? I'm not even one for marriage and relationships at all and even I knew that in things such as these, love doesn't matter in the slightest. "There is no saying that he isn't feeling the same way right now... About wanting to find a real lover, I suppose... So why not talk to him? But unfortunately, this is your duty to your country."

She gave me an even more gloomy expression, but immediately perked back up to a strong smile, that even I considered to be a bit admirable. "Yes... I know... I will go through with it until the end, but he should know anyways that I have no intention of loving him. Friends would be nice though."

I just simply nodded and sat down on the bed, crossing my arms as I watched the seamstress with curious eyes as the fabric started to form into a simple, yet beautiful white dress. It hugged the top of the princesses body and then hung loosely once it reached her hips and went down to just a bit above her knee. Personally, I think she would have looked better in a more vibrant color... but oh well, it's not like I even have any sort of a fashion sense or a say in what she gets dressed in.

I had lost track of times, getting lost in my own thoughts of missing home and wondering how things would go at this party... I had never been to such an occasion, and though I was only going on duty as watch, I still had to wear a dress and play the part of someone of noble class. I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly anxious... and Noctis; the thought of seeing him again made my stomach do a flip and I didn't particularly know if it made me sick or happy. For now, I'll go with sick.

I snapped out of my daze once I heard Stella's voice directed towards me. "What do you think?" She looked at me with a smile and did a little twirl to show off the flowing bottom portion of the dress.

"It's lovely; It suits you." I nodded at her.

"Awww, Light, do you ever smile?" She gave me another smile and jumped down from the tiny pedestal and grabbed my arm, pulling me up as though she wanted me to stand, so I complied and did just that.

"I do. When I have a reason."

The seamstress looked at me and gestured for me to stand on the wooden pedestal where Stella had been and without argument, I moved to do so. "Lightnings turn! I told her that you would look good in red." She winked at me and gave a small laugh. "Red is a very sexy color.~"

Already beginning to take off the various straps and weapons from my body I looked up at her and could feel my face getting a bit hot. I had never even worn a dress or anything formal, and yet she was so casual about talking about me being... 'sexy'. "Y-yes. Though, I'm not sure it will suit me."

She smiled against and twirled off towards to the bathroom. "Oh hush, it will! I'm off to go do my make-up. I'm excited to return to see you in feminine clothes."

I sighed and raised my hand, giving her a small and temporary farewell. Looking down, I mumbled to myself, "Feminine...? What's wrong with what I have on?" Huffing, I crossed my arms and fidgeted a bit which resulted in me getting pricked by the seamstresses needle.

Ouch.

_Noctis POV_

Walking into the main hall with Prompto comfortably at my side, I realized just how excited my father must be for this wedding... He had truly gone all out. Hundreds of nobles, high ranking veterans and their partners from all of Nomura seemed to have gathered here tonight.

Prompto whistled and looked around, "Look at all the colors... and the food! Ooo and the alcohol..." He looked around some more and flashed me a devious smile, "And the girls! All the nobles daughters. Thank goodness I am single.~"

I rolled my eyes at his bluntness, "Oh yes, lucky you. Too bad you are here because I invited you. Don't do anything stupid that will make me regret it."

He pouted. "Fine fine, so mean. I'll be a good boy!" He slung his arm around my shoulder and marched on forward towards the staircase towards a woman in a too-tight blue, flashy dress. His 'type' was indeed disgusting to me. His little march and my walking was halted when we heard the pinging sound of tapping glass.

My father was standing off to the side of the staircase, waiting for every ones attention and in seconds the room fell silent. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my home!" He flashed a small, but sincere smile. Part of being royalty was knowing how to play the part and he was indeed fantastic at that. "Unfortunately, time must pass and tick on by and I cannot always be your King. However, my song, Prince Noctis, will now finally truly be able to take my place as King, with a Queen along by his side. Tonight, we not only celebrate his choosing in a suitor, but rejoice in his future honor as King of Nomura!" Hundreds of eyes meet mine as a gave a fake, but believable smile and waved towards all of them as I heard the endless clapping and cheering.

The King cleared his throat and the room fell silent once again. "I am sure you are all very anxious to meet this wonderful woman who my son has chosen, yes?" The room started to cheer again. His words were lies and it bothered me more than slightly. I had no chosen her... She was forced upon me and his words made my skin crawl. He moved and gestured towards the staircase as my soon to be bride was walking eloquently down the long staircase and flashing everyone a brilliant smile, waving at the clapping. She reached her hand out and took my fathers and he continued to talk about her... where she comes from, what she likes and other things.

My eyes however traveled somewhere else. Walking behind her along with two other dressed up men was Lightning... She was wearing a floor length, skin tight, red strapless dress. The fabric shimmered at it clung to her curves teasingly and every time she took a step with her right foot, you could see a slit in the dress and her leg would show. A pleasurable shiver went up my spine upon seeing her and I stood almost starstruck for a moment. Her eyes scanned the room but never met mine. My thoughts were interrupted by Promptos whistling.

"Stella looks amazing. You are one lucky guy."

"Y-yeah. I suppose she does." I walked forward towards my father, knowing that he would call on me soon enough after his introduction.

"You suppose?! Every man in this building, including myself would kill just to have her with them for a single evening." He followed closely behind me, whispering.

"Every man except for myself." I stopped and turn to face him as a spoke, and just like that he fell silent. Judging by his face, he wasn't expecting me to have such a serious tone with him about this.

My father looked at the orchestra and nodded, gesturing for them to begin playing music once again and traditional waltz song came on. "Please, every one, enjoy in the festivities!" He announced as he gave Stella's hand to me and we began dancing. Glancing around, you could see other people beginning to take to the dance floor and hold onto each other closely.

"You look lovely." I say to her kindly.

"You look pretty fantastic yourself, Prince."

"Please, just call me Noctis. We are going to be husband and wife, after all..."

"Yes... I should drop the formality." She looked sad upon me mentioning marriage.

"You aren't happy with this arrangement." In some sort of way I was relieved.

"... I'm sorry. I am not. You are kind, and handsome... but..."

I interjected her sentence before she could finish. "I understand. I'm feeling the same."

She smiled at me. "Oh thank goodness! I was worried you would hate me for saying that, but you feel the same, yes?"

I nodded. "Yes... However, we still must fulfill our duty and go through with it."

She looked sad again, but still smiled. "Yes, I know. But it is comforting knowing that we are like minded. Friends?"

"Friends." I moved forward and raised her hand up, giving her a small kiss over her knuckles as the song came to an end.

She smiled at me and took my arm as music started playing again, but we walked off the dance floor. "Thank you." She leaned up and whispered to me.

The next hour of the evening mostly consisted of numerous nobles coming up to greet and congratulate the two of us. I was getting bored and sick of hearing the same things over again. How many kids do we plan on having? When is the wedding? It made me sick that this was what our marriage was going to be about, and it was forced on both ends.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I see Prompto rushing towards Stella and I quickly. "Man, it is so hard to get to you two! I feel like I was in an assembly line or something!" He smiled playfully before smiling at Stella and taking her hand, giving her a soft kiss. I looked over to see Stella blushing. Did she... like Prompto? Oh, it would be fun to tease him about this later.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Prompto, this guys best friend." He pointed at me. Stella opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, "And you're Stella, my bro's future wife even though neither of you want it." He winked at her and her face turned red.

"How did you...? Is it that obvious?" She let go of my hand and covered up her blushing cheeks.

I looked over at her and spoke while the blonde male just continued to laugh a bit. "Though he looks like an idiot, he's actually pretty smart. Plus, I had already told him how I was feeling."

Prompto nodded and looked at Stella. "Don't worry sweetie, your secret is safe with me!"

"Sweetie?" She giggled a bit and looked at him. "How silly."

Wow... they're really hitting it off. "I'm going to go get some fresh air. Prompto, please keep Stella company in my stead." I turned on my heels to walk towards the open balcony but my eyes scanned the room for a particular pink haired girl in a red dress... but she was no where to be found.

That was until I stepped out onto the balcony. She was leaning up against the rail and looking out at the sky, she looked deep in thought. I cleared my throat so that I wouldn't scare or surprise her. She turned around and looked surprised for a moment but then her expression went back to normal.

"Your highness." She said and she began to bow but I raised my hand up and halted her movement.

She looked at me with confusion on her face. "Please.. No formality. Call me Noctis. You didn't show any formality earlier today, why now?"

She shrugged and turned back around, looking out towards the garden. "The setting I suppose. I am too play the part of a noble right now. Is addressing you as such not to standard?"

I sighed and walked forward, leaning up against the railing next to her, but not too close. I looked at her... Those blue eyes seemed so distant. "Most people yes. But you are of my guard and my training partner. I don't want formality or ranking prevent us from talking like normal people."

She looked at me and gave an incredibly soft, but still visible smile. "For someone of royalty, you aren't very... self centered or arrogant like I would expect."

I gave a soft smile back, "Should I apologize for not meeting your standard?" I said almost playfully.

"Oh. Are you trying to be funny?" She smirked a bit. "Be thankful you didn't, or I would hate you and be harder on you when we train."

"Hard on me? Do you think I'm weak?" It was a challenging voice, not rude.

"Well, I suppose we shall see, pretty boy." She turned on her heels and started to walk away before she stopped dead in her tracks.

I looked at her, confused for a moment. "Lightning...? Is something the matt-"

"Down. Now!" She shouted as she darted towards me, tackling me to the ground just as bullets began raining onto where I just was. She was leaning over me when she pulled up her dress and pulled out a gun from the side of a garter belt on her thigh.

I couldn't help but blush. Really now... I'm getting shot at and blushing at seeing a womans leg.

She pointed the gun up and shot one of the intruders and he fell from the rough onto the ground, causing everyone to scream and began to scatter from the building.

We looked up and could see dozens more of these masked people jumping and running from roof to roof, getting closer to us.

My fathers voice boomed, "Everyone evacuate now. Prompto, take Stella somewhere safe. I don't know where Noctis is, but he can fight, he'll meet up with us. Plus, that guard should be watching him."

"Stella is in safe care..." She said softly and nodded as Lightning stood up quickly and grabbed my arm, pulling me up and running through the castle.

"I can fight on my own Lightning! You don't need to pull me to safety!" I pulled my arm away from her grasp.

She glared at me, "It is my job to keep you safe. If you stay I must stay as well."

She raised her gun and shot at someone from behind me. I could feel the wind from the speeding bullet next to my face as it passed me.


End file.
